Obsession
by khay
Summary: ABANDONED. Meet the new recruits of the Shohoku basketball team! Poor Captain Miyagi. On the upside, Sakuragi is back, and someone is finally recognizing his talent!
1. There's a New Girl in Town

A/N:

=) I'm watching the rerun of Shohoku-Ryonan final four bout in our local network when I was writing this. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be studying for my finals, but… well… I'll do that later. 

The setting of this story is AFTER the manga. Captain Akagi and Mitsui have now graduated, Miyagi is the new team captain, Rukawa and Sakuragi are now in second year, while Ayako and Haruko are the team managers.

Oh, the honorifics might be all wrong, but tell me and I'll fix it ASAP. 

BTW, how much is twelve thousand yen (I pulled that figure from thin air)? =)

Hey, is my OC too Mary Sue?

**Bluedetective**, this one's for you. I edited it a little as per your suggestions.

Prologue: 

**There's a New Girl in Town**

Miyagi Ryota wiped the sweat running down the side of his face with his left arm. His brows furrowed in concentration as the pace at which he dribbled the ball became faster. 

"Try and get past me, shrimp!" The tall guy waving his arms inches from Miyagi's face snarled.

Miyagi winced at the nickname. He glared at his opponent. "Try and stop me,"

Tall Guy grinned mockingly.

Miyagi faked to the left, and Tall Guy unwittingly fell for it. Miyagi then drove to the right and ran to the basket. He then took off the floor, pushing with his right foot, a supposedly easy lay-up. Unfortunately, Tall Guy's teammate jumped up and tried to block the ball.

Miyagi couldn't suppress a grin. _And the game is in the bag._ He smirked as he passed the ball to his teammate.

His teammate easily caught the ball and slammed it into the basket.

Miyagi's and Tall Guy's teammate's feet hit the floor at the same time. Miyagi's teammate held on to the hoop, the backboard bobbing violently up and down.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd, who at had gathered impromptu to watch the two-on-two, cheered for the victors.  

Miyagi smirked and glared at Tall Guy. "You loose," 

Miyagi's teammate let go of the hoop and descended gracefully to the cemented ground, his right hand stretched out before him, fingers in a victory sign. "Nobody can beat the tensai! Ahahahahaha!"

Miyagi grinned at his redheaded teammate. He was relieved to know that Sakuragi's back was back to normal, and that his skills were as it were before his injury, if not better. _And his personality didn't change, too._

"Nice game, Miyagi." A feminine voice called from the crowd. Seeing that the game was over, the crowd that had gathered immediately thinned as fast as they came.

Almost immediately, the seriousness was gone from the small captain ball's face, replaced by a bashful grin and a blush across his cheek. A very chibi Ryota sought out the source of the voice in the crowd and made his way over. "Did you see that, Aya-chan?"

Ayako hid a smile. Her younger brother informed her that there was a two-on-two basketball match being held in the public park, a team composed of a short guy and a redheaded giant was up against two college kids. Three guesses on who the short guy and the giant could be. She had immediately rushed to the courts, worried about Sakuragi's injury, but it turned out her worries were for naught. Sakuragi seemingly was back, better than ever.

"Ayako-san!" Sakuragi beamed at their team manager. "Ryochin and I totally beat these guys. They were nothing for basketball tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi!" That proclamation was followed up by another heart-felt laugh. 

"He's back," Ayako nodded in approval.

Before Miyagi could reply, a heavy hand tapped his shoulder. 

Miyagi twisted around, and to his dismay, he saw it was Tall Guy.

"Miyagi?" Tall Guy asked. "Miyagi Ryota, the new captain ball of Shohoku?"

"What is it to you?" Miyagi asked disdainfully. _I promised sensei I wouldn't fight anymore,_ he reminded himself. _And Aya-chan would be very mad if I do something stupid like give these guys what they deserve._

"You cheated," Tall Guy told him.

"What?" Sakuragi exploded. "We did not! You sore loser!" Sakuragi advanced threateningly towards Tall Guy, his hands shoving the sleeves of his shirt to his shoulder.

Tall Guy suddenly turned very small as he held up his hands in self-defense. "No!" He protested. "I just meant that we didn't know that you were basketball players from Shohoku. And you're probably the tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi, the next Michael Jordan! We didn't even have a chance the moment you stepped in the court, Sakuragi-sama."

Once again, Sakuragi laughed as Ayako and Miyagi sweatdropped. 

Sakuragi patted Tall Guy on the back. "Nice to know that somebody recognizes talent around here!" He laughed. 

"With you on the team, we'd never win. It was an unfair advantage." Tall Guy's teammate affirmed as he wiped his horn-rimmed eyeglasses on a corner of his jersey.

Sakuragi immediately stopped laughing. "They're right, Ryo-chin. It was unfair for such amateurs to match skills with a tensai like myself. It was like cheating."

Miyagi seethed, his rage held back by a calm Ayako. "Now, now, Ryota, temper, temper."

"I'll temper him, that turncoat!"

"Admit it, shorty, you'll never beat us without Sakuragi-sama," Tall Guy's teammate said, his eyeglasses gleamed when reflected by the afternoon sun (let's call him Glass Boy from this point on).

Miyagi's eyebrows ticked dangerously. _First shrimp, now shorty. _"I could wipe the court with the two of you with two hands tied behind my back," Miyagi hollered.

"So how about it?" Tall Guy asked Miyagi.

"How about what?" Miyagi demanded through gritted teeth. 

"A rematch?" Glass Boy asked. "And this time, you wouldn't be able to hide behind the basketball genius."

"Let's make it double or nothing," Tall Guy added.

"Double or nothing?" Ayako repeated. "Ryota, you didn't bet on this basketball game, did you?" _Where is my paper fan when you need it?_

"Eh?" Miyagi turned to her, once again turning chibi, scratching his head. "Aya-chan,"

"Ryota!" A loud voice interrupted whatever it was Miyagi was saying. A tall, wiry girl was running towards the court, waving her arms wildly for attention ran towards them, her brown-black hair, which was in pigtails, bouncing in step with her gait.

"Mai-chan?" Miyagi frowned.

"Ryota! I was looking all over for you!" The girl frowned as she picked up her pace to reach her destination quicker. Unfortunately, the shoelace of one of her rubber shoes was untied, and she tripped on it.

"Mai-chan," Ryota groaned in exasperation as he caught her before she met the concrete hard. 

The girl regained her balance quickly, bent her knees to catch her breath, and scratched her head, laughing in embarrassment.

Miyagi shook his head as he bent down to pick up the eyeglasses that the girl had dropped. He wiped it on his shirt before handing it to her.

Still laughing, the girl shoved the glasses up her nose and straightened up.

Ayako's mouth fell open. The girl, though about her age, was taller than any girl she knew. She was only three or four inches shorter than Sakuragi. 

"What are you doing here?"

Glass Boy cleared his throat. "Quit stalling, Miyagi,"

Miyagi glared at him. "Alright. But let's make it _triple_ or nothing." He smirked. "And to prove to you that I don't need the _tensai_ to beat you guys, I'll take her as my teammate." He motioned towards the tall girl beside him.

The girl's face contorted in horror. "But it's too hot!" She complained. "Do you know what the afternoon sun can do to your skin? Plus, I just manicured my nails. Not to mention the concrete! If you trip and fall, it'll leave scruff marks that would take forever to disappear—"

"Mai," Miyagi turned to her. "Shut up."

The Mai-girl shot dagger looks at Miyagi. "Fine," she gritted out. But if something icky happens to my nails, you're going to pay for my manicure."

Sakuragi stood beside Ayako. "Do you think Ryo-chin knows what he's doing?"

Ayako shrugged. "How much money is at stake?"

"Well, originally we were up for twelve thousand yen. So triple that would be…" Sakuragi paused as he began counting with his fingers. "Forty thousand!" He said proudly.

Ayako sweatdropped.

"You are on, Miyagi," Tall Guy told him, laughing with Glass Boy.

"Ryota seems confident with his skills," Ayako told Sakuragi.

Sakuragi nodded as he crossed his arms. "A tensai like me would be able to pull it off."

"At least, they've got a height advantage," Ayako noted as she saw that though both of the college guys were taller than Miyagi, Mai was taller than the two. 

Sakuragi walked up in the middle of the court. He had the ball tucked under one arm, Ayako's spare whistle around his neck. It was obvious that he intended to be referee. "Alright, half-court, team to make the first basket win."

Miyagi walked to the middle of the court. So did Tall Guy.

Mai laughed. 

Miyagi turned around and glared at her. "What?" He demanded.

The girl winced at Miyagi's sour face. "You're doing the thingy where you jump up and tap the ball?"

"Yes, Mai, I'm doing the _jump ball_."

"But don't you have to be tall for that?"

"Maia," Miyagi gritted out.

Mai held up her arms. "OK, OK, just asking an innocent question, that's all." She placed her hands behind her head.

Tall Guy and Glass Boy grinned. This is going to be easier than they thought. Easy money, just like the original plan before Sakuragi stepped in. Tall Guy and Glass Boy, new freshmen college students at the local college (school was about to open in a few days), happened to walk by as Miyagi was practicing basketball by himself. Sensing easy money, the two challenged Miyagi in a bet, not knowing that the short guy was a varsity player. When Sakuragi walked by, Miyagi called unto him for the two-on-two.

But now, even if Miyagi were the best point guard in town, his teammate would definitely bring him down.

Tall Guy and Miyagi went face-to-face (or face-to-neck). Sakuragi dribbled the ball twice, blew the whistle before tossing the ball to the air.

Tall Guy easily swiped the ball towards Glass Boy.

Glass Boy dribbled it and ran towards the basket.

"Mai!" Miyagi shouted as he easily swatted the ball from Glass Boy.

The ball dropped neatly in Mai's hands. Tall Guy immediately ran in front of her. "Hello there, cupcake," he smiled lewdly.

Fire suddenly burned in the slender girl's eyes. 

Miyagi smirked. 

"You," dribble. "Did," dribble, dribble. "Not," dribble. "Just," dribble. "Call," dribble, dribble. "Me," dribble. "CUPCAKE!" Her head enlarged to comically large proportions.

Tall Guy covered his ears.

"She can be pretty loud." Miyagi whispered confidentially to Glass Face.

"I heard that!" Face contorted in anger, tiny veins popping up here and there, she glared at Miyagi and Glass Face.

"Didn't know she's got big ears too." Miyagi was now snickering, not heeding Impending Doom.

"That's it!" To punctuate her statement, Mai tossed the ball up and away. "You are so dead!" She screamed as she lunged at Miyagi. She had Miyagi by the shirt, choking him in the process, when a shrill whistle interrupted her. "What?" She demanded as she twisted around to glare at their referee.

"The ball went in," Sakuragi coughed. "Three points. Miyagi and the girl win."

Ayako and the rest of the boys face-faulted. 

But for Mai, time seemed to have stopped as she gazed upon the tall redhead for the first time. "You," she gasped. "I finally found you!" She shouted as she tearfully glomped the tensai. 

"Aaah!" Sakuragi screamed in panic in the tumble of arms and legs. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" 

Ayako and Miyagi, who had stood up, now sweatdropped.

Miyagi strode purposely towards Sakuragi and Mai. He pried the tall girl away from Sakuragi, or at least, tried to. "Don't touch him, Mai. You'll catch germs. You don't where he's been."

"No!" Mai said obstinately. "I finally found what I've been looking for my whole life, I won't let him go again," tears started falling from her eyes.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Miyagi asked exasperatedly.

"Can't you see, Ryota?" Mai asked slowly.

"See what?" Miyagi demanded. "A red-headed baka? Sure I do."

Mai frowned. Sakuragi sweatdropped as he now found himself face-to-face with the strange girl. She seemed to be scrutinizing him closely. "You're right, he does look like a red-headed baka,"

Ayako sweatdropped. So did the two college kids. But boy, were things getting interesting.

"So, let go now." The command came from Miyagi.

"He may look like a red-headed baka." She repeated, pointedly ignoring Miyagi. "But he's _my_ red-headed baka!" Her face broke into a grin. 

"Don't call me that!" Sakuragi broke out violently.

"I finally found you! I love you, darling!" She then snuggled closer to Sakuragi, ignoring his protest. "By the way, what's your name?" 

All the onlookers once again facefaulted.

TBC

P.S. 

So, should I continue this or not?  ;)


	2. Glutton for Punishment

Disclaimer: I made a sever oversight in my prologue!  I forgot to say that SD and its characters ain't mine. This proviso also applies to the previous chapter. Sorry! Plus, any similarities between this and any story are unintentional. 

A/N:

This fic soooo has a life of its own. sigh

I took the names of the Sakuragi Gundan years ago from a website somewhere. I used this without permission because I can't seem to find where I took it now. BTW, the Sakuragi Gundan are:

**Takemiya Nozumi**, the fa—er—horizontally challenged one; **Noma Chuichiro**, the one with the moustache; **Ookuzu Yuji**, the one with the blond hair; and of course, my personal favorite, **Mito Yohei**.

Is that right? Plus, I'm not sure if they're correct and I'm totally confused as to which are their first names and which are their last names. Help!

BTW, this fic supposedly comes _after_ the national tournaments, but the winter tournaments didn't happen.  OKEI?

Thanks to **crazy4u** for the corrections and the vote of confidence!

Responses to the reviews are at the bottom, in case you're interested…

BTW, I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested? =)

**Chapter 1:**

**Glutton for Punishment**

"Oh, sorry, Mouri-san," Noma chirped angelically as he _accidentally_ propelled the high pile of paper works on the secretary's table to the floor. They flew everywhere before reaching the ground, creating a momentary shower of legal sized paper.

Mouri-san, being the naive person the she was, waved her hand in dismissal, not even suspecting that she was being set-up. "Don't worry about it," crouching on all fours, she began picking up the papers.

The group of misfits lovingly (or not) dubbed as the Sakuragi gundan, scrambled for position to help the curvaceous lady pick up the paper. However, five seconds later, the papers were forgotten, their attention stolen by the ever-short skirt Mouri-san was wearing.

"There! It went up an inch," Takemiya whispered frantically, trying hard to prevent a nosebleed.

"I think she's wearing a thong," Ookuzu's tongue hung out a bit as he leered at the outline of the secretary's behind.

"Aherm,"

"Shh," Yohei waved the newcomer off. "You'll alert her,"

"I see," 

Yohei grinned. "Come, join us," Yohei looked up and cringed at what he saw. He immediately stood up. "Guys," he whispered frantically, hoping that his friends would listen to him.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Noma hissed as he inched forward to see the elusive slip.

"Guys!"

Mouri-san turned around, looked up, then stood up, much to the three's disappointment. "Oh, good morning, sir!" She called out cheerfully. "Boys, the principal will see you now,"

"Principal?" Ookuzu turned pale under his blond head.

"Step into my office, gentlemen," the principal glared at them.

They had no choice but to obey.

Mouri-san smiled cheerfully at the principal, and then crouched to commence picking up the papers on the floor.

_Yup, it's definitely a thong._ The principal paused for a minute to admire the view.

"Uh, sir?" Yohei called out tentatively when the principal didn't follow them inside the office.

The principal cleared his throat, hoping that his face weren't as red as he thought it was. "C-coming, coming," with that, he stepped into the office and closed his door.

The four sat nervously beside the table. Actually, meetings like this were as common as students wearing school uniforms in Japan. In fact, the principal had commented more than once that he should ask for an extension of his office just for the four of them. However, today was special. It was only the first day of school (it wasn't even lunch time), and they were already in trouble.

Yohei sweated a bit as from behind the massive desk, the principal took out four folders, all of them thick with sheets of bond paper.

The principal dropped the folders with a thud on the table for effect. "I guess you know what this is,"

"Uh, a copy of a pop quiz in math?"

"Xerox copies of a porn magazine?"

"Mouri-san's personal information sheet with her vital statistics?"

The elder man was sorry he asked. "THESE ARE YOUR PERMANENT RECORD!" The principal screamed as the four boys grabbed on to something for fear of being blown away by the sheer force of the principal's voice. "Ahem."  

"Oh."

"Yes. It seems like the four of you are bent on setting a world record." The principal frowned. 

Takemiya nodded proudly. "Wow. I'm finally the best in something,"

"Uh, we're sorry sir, we promise not to do it again," Yohei interrupted Takemiya from digging an early grave for himself. He stood up and he bowed down his head repeatedly.

The three others quickly imitated what he was doing.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" The principal grumbled, more to himself. "However, I'm willing to overlook today's little, uh, _adventure_,"

The four stifled a giggle. It was sure worth getting sent to the principal's office to win the sophomore betting pool on whether Jin-sensei's hair was real or not. It took a lot of creativity and a dash of luck on their part to be able to tear the wig off the music teacher's head. And the look on his face when he realized that he was walking around the school hairless was next to priceless.

"On one condition," 

Yohei knew it was too good to be true. Plus, he didn't like the evil glint on the principal's eyes. "I was inspired by the story of your friend, Sakuragi-san. Ever since he joined a sports club, I haven't seen him in this office." He then took out Sakuragi's rather thin file (as he only made trouble during the first week of his freshmen year).

"So what are you saying?" Ookuzu choked out.

"You want us to join a sports club?" Takemiya clarified.

"As in _any_ sports club?" Noma demanded.

There was a moment of silence as the three looked at each other. "YES!" They collectively celebrated as confetti started pouring down. 

"What?" The principal gasped as he inspected his ceiling, wondering where on earth did those little colored sheets of paper were coming from. Then he looked down. He didn't want to know. 

"We're joining the basketball team!" Ookuzu, Takemiya, and Noma sang out loud, doing a little dance. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!"

The principal looked away. That scene would surely make him have nightmares for weeks. It was more than a little disturbing. He shuddered. Then, he noticed that the group's _leader_ wasn't joining in the fun. "Yohei-san, anything the matter?"

Yohei held out his left arm that was covered with bandages due to a scooter accident (don't ask!). "I'm afraid I can't join a sports club any time soon, sir."

But before the principal can comment to that, the door to his office slammed open. 

"This is an outrage!" A very tall girl stood outside, her eyes blazing with fire. Behind her stood a harassed-looking staff of the principal. 

The four looked up at the girl in interest. She was almost as tall as Sakuragi! And her hair! It was pink, hot pink, in fact. Yohei was almost confident it was a wig. _Hmm, I smell another bet coming._ That wasn't all. Though donning the school's uniform, she managed to convey her individuality not just with the wig she was wearing. Her eyelids and cheeks wore a touch of sparkly pink make up. So were her lips. And oddly, her eyes were violet, such an unusual color. Her ears were liberally decorated with small hoop earrings. _Three in each ear_, Yohei counted. Her right wrist was bundled with silver bangles that made a jingling sound whenever she moved. She wore a silver anklet on her left ankle, over her socks. 

"May I help you, Miss—." The principal greeted the newcomer. 

"Maia," the tall girl said with a toss of her hair. "But that's not the point,"

"I tried to stop her, sir, but she's too stubborn," the harassed looking staff bowed down apologetically.

The principal waved the staff away. The staff bowed down once more before going away, closing the door behind her.

The girl stalked to the desk, ignoring the four men who were watching her every move with interest.

"I can't believe such oversight. Of all the nerve! I mean, you've got all imaginable sports club in your school." She was ranting, barely pausing for breath. "All for men! And not one for a woman like myself. I thought that this school lobbies for equal rights! The absence of such a club only means that you are still stuck in the stone ages! This is discrimination! I am constitutionally guaranteed a right to equal protection. Whom do I complain to about this?"

"About what?" The principal asked in confusion. "What club are you looking for, young lady?"

"Why, the fashion club, of course!"

The men in the room face faulted.

_Dear God, are you up there?_ Miyagi Ryota was down on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him, tears running down his cheeks. _I know I did a lot of bad things in the past. But I thought that I already atoned for them. _

Scenes of his former teammate Mitsui beating him (and the rest of the basketball club) flashed before his eyes. So did his hospital stay. A beam of sunlight from the outside window highlighted his form, as the rest of the room faded into gray.

I mean, I try to be a good man. I am now obedient to my parents, respectful to the teacher, I do my homework, I almost never cheat during tests. What more do you want from me?

"Ayako-san," an urgent voice whispered. "What's wrong with Captain Miyagi?"

Ayako turned to the corner of the gym where Miyagi was kneeling and crying. She sweat-dropped. She was about to answer Yasuda, when Miyagi himself interrupted her.

"Why me?" Miyagi screamed at the top of his lungs as he started tearing off his shirt. "Why me?" He wept openly. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Captain!" Shocked, Yasuda and Shiozaki ran to him as they attempted to keep their captain ball from hurting himself.

Rukawa looked up from his game and snorted. "Idiots,"

Ayako sighed. _At times like these, there's only one thing left to do._

__

Whap!

"Itai!" Miyagi held his injured head with both hands, sniffling pitifully.__

"Takemiya mega super shot!"

"Ookuzu-sama ultra swat!"

"Noma lightning fast dribble!"

Ayako fondly watched Miyagi as he nurse his head. She actually knows why he's being like that. On the first day of basketball practice for the year, Sakuragi's friends showed up and decided that they want to become basketball players too. Miyagi tried to stop them by asking the coach to throw them out, but Anzai-sensei merely ho-ho-hoed in reply.

"Thanks, Aya-chan, I needed that," Miyagi fixed himself as he surveyed the court before him.

It was in chaos.

The three newbies were chasing each other around the court, seemingly without reason or direction. Rukawa was on the far side of the court, playing by himself. The rest of the basketball team was watching the three stooges in amusement.

Ayako blew a whistle, which made the gym grind to a screeching halt.

Miyagi looked in admiration at the woman beside him. _Such strength, such beauty. With such small act she was able to take control of the situation. _He sighed. _How I love you, my dear Aya-chan…_

"Uh, Ryota?" Ayako looked at him quizzically. 

Miyagi cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, yes,"

But before he could say anything further, a familiar laugh invaded the gym.

"We're here!" Haruko announced as she entered the gym with Sakuragi beside her. "The school nurse gave Sakuragi-kun a clean bill of health." The reason she and Sakuragi were late was because the school administration demanded a health check-up of Sakuragi before he can rejoin the team.

"Ahahahaha!" Sakuragi placed both of his hands on his hips, his legs spread apart and knees bent a little, the epitome of perfect confidence. "Did you miss the tensai? Don't worry; with me here, we'll no longer lose! We'll go straight to the top! We'll be number one! We'll conquer the basketball scene! Today, Kanagawa, tomorrow the world! Ahahahaha!" 

The people in the gym sweat dropped. Except maybe for Rukawa (who was too cold to be able to shed body fluids) who muttered unfavorable phrases under his breath about the redhead.

"Yeah! Hanamichi!" 

"Hanamichi for team captain!"

"You da man, Hanamichi!"

"Yes!" Hanamichi agreed, posing with a peace sign. "Ahahaha—" he suddenly stopped in mid-laugh. _Something's wrong in this picture…_ "Nani? You?" He took several steps backward and pointed (quite rudely) to the three people who cheered him on.

"We're sportsmen now, too, Hanamichi," Takemiya grinned at him.

"We'll be together again!"  Ookuzu declared as he fights the tears from his eyes. "Never to be torn apart!"

"And together, nothing can stop us from the national finals!" Noma agreed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

-tbc

**P.S.**

**Hikaru Itsuko**: facts about the girl to be revealed next chapter! Glad you liked it!

**Fiery-Ice: ** I am enjoying writing this fic. This is my release of sorts from the pressures of real life. ;)

**akira-akisame****:** thanks for the info! And since summer's just around the corner, I can do this fic without interruptions. Yei!

**crazy4u **: thank you! Hope you don't get tired of me.

**Love for all seasons**: thanks! I've got more in store for the redheaded basketball man.

**Wind**: Thank you!

**Chibiangel**: I'll be updating as often as I can, or as soon as I find the plot. Ohohohoho!


	3. The Ceremony

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything.

A/N:

I've been on vacation in the middle of nowhere and that's all anyone needs to know.

Okei, that was a teeny bit bitchy. Am not feeling well. Just got back to civilization. Been TV starved and stuff. Summer vacation's not standing up to its promise of fun, guys, and parties sigh Then my internet connection's been cut off (many thanks to Det who is responsible for my reconnection!).

Nii-san means big brother (or _kuya_ in our language). Imouto-san means little sister (no corresponding term in our language). Itai means ouch (_Aray_. _Or kung gusto mong mas sosyal, arouch_).

**Erratum**: I forgot to edit my A/N last chapter. The names of the Sakuragi gundan are thanks to **crazy4u**, not to some website. =) thank you, crazy4u! sorry, I didn't send this fic to you before posting! =)

**Chapter 2:**

**The Ceremony**

Haruko took a deep breath and pushed the heavy doors open. Inside the room were two persons, a male and a female. Both were intimidating presences, seated at the head of the room, on a higher plane than everything else.

Usually, that place was full of people, but tonight, there were only three persons inside. It was Haruko's initiation.

Haruko felt her insides turn to jelly.

"Come closer," the female said, authority emanating from her voice.

Haruko nodded and slowly made her way to the front of the room, where the two figures were.

"Akagi Haruko," the male figure said when Haruko was near enough. 

"Yes?" Haruko asked meekly, head bowed.

"Are you prepared to accept such huge responsibilities?" The male asked, his face bathed in shadows.

Haruko fought to keep her voice level. "Yes,"

"Are you willing to put your needs behind, for the sake of our cause?" The female one asked.

"Yes," Haruko replied earnestly. 

"Are you willing to make sacrifices?"

"Would you do everything in your power?"

"Would you devote your time?"

"Are you ready to face the consequences?"

Haruko answered the barrage of questions with heartfelt yes's until the two figures became satisfied.

"Very well, Akagi Haruko, on your knees." The male one ordered.

Haruko's breath got caught in her throat, but refrained from saying anything. She went down on one knee.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the female figure draw out a long object from behind.

Haruko gasped. Could it be?

"With the power vested upon me," the female voice declared dramatically as the long object was placed briefly on Haruko's right shoulder. "I declare you accepted of the position you desired." The same action was repeated at her left shoulder. 

"Stand up, Akagi Haruko," the male said. "You have been tested and found acceptable."

The female helped Haruko unto her feet. And for the first time since Haruko entered the room, the former's face broke into a warm smile. "Welcome to the club, Haruko."

Haruko reddened a bit.

The male grinned too. "And she has something for you as a welcome to the club present."

Haruko turned to the female expectantly. She was handed the long object that was used to touch her shoulder. "Y-you don't mean—"

The female nodded. "You've earned it."

Haruko's eyes teared up. "Oh!" She cried. "My very own paper fan!" She impulsively hugged the female. "Thank you, Ayako-san!" She turned to the male beside them. "Thank you, Miyagi-san."

"What, no hug?" Miyagi huffed.

whap

whap

"ITAIII!"

"Oi, Miyagi-san! The door to the gym seems stuck!" 

"A little help here!" 

"Try to open it from the inside, and we'll do the same here!"

"Whatever you guys do, don't let go of the door!" Miyagi hissed desperately to his freshmen recruits. 

"But, Miyagi-san, they're much too strong!" One freshman rookie complained. 

"Shut up!" Miyagi snapped. "If you let go, you're off the team!"

"Yes, sir!" The freshman nodded as he and his other teammates held on for dear life.

"You, on the court, do your laps!" Miyagi barked to the senior team members as he walked to the sidelines.

Ayako glanced at the tight-lipped, red-faced, and hotheaded team captain. She bravely walked over towards him. "Do you really plan on keeping them outside forever?"

Miyagi didn't even look up. "I'll do whatever it takes," he grumbled.

"And how do you plan on training the freshmen?" Ayako pressed.

"Keeping the door closed will help them build their puny muscles." He replied without even batting an eyelash.

"Ryota," 

"Alright, alright," Miyagi relented. "If they still come after a month of locking them out, maybe I'll reconsider,"

"Ryota,"

"OK, half a month, then."

"Miyagi!"

"A week?" Miyagi asked meekly.

Ayako shook her head.

"Anzai-sensei!" Three voices outside shouted simultaneously.

"What?" Miyagi groaned. "Freshmen players! Let go of the door!"

"But, captain!" 

"NOW!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The door opened, revealing three festive Sakuragi gundan, decked in their sports attire.

"We made you open the door!" Noma cried out, doing a little victory dance.

"Y-you tricked me!" Miyagi cried out.

"But that's impossible!" Ayako frowned. 

"That's right, you're not smart enough!" Miyagi gasped out in shock.

"Of course not," a feminine voice interjected. "That was _my_ idea," that was followed by a heart-felt laugh that could rival Sakuragi's.

"Y-You!" Miyagi groaned.

Ayako once again saw the tall girl. This time, she wasn't wearing a pink wig. Ayako noted that she had reddish-black hair, but it had a white streak in the middle, natural or not, Ayako wasn't sure. She was once again donning eyeglasses, but this time with a neon-green rim that matched her earrings, bracelets, and anklet. And her eyes.

"Hello, Ryo-chan!" The girl greeted Miyagi cheerfully with a peace sign.

"Don't call me that!" Miyagi argued loudly, ready to burst a vein.

"What do you want me to call you, then?" The girl asked with a frown.

"Nii-san!" Miyagi replied. "Can you get that through your thick skull? Call me nii-san!"

The whole gym grinded to a screeching halt.

A couple of murmurs broke out.

Sakuragi looked from Miyagi then to the girl then back at Miyagi again. "Shorty and tall girl?" He frowned. "Nii-san?" He then burst out laughing.

So did the whole gym.

"What's so funny about that?" The captain ball demanded. "So she takes after our father, big deal!"

"Baby!" The tall girl called out as she once again glomped Sakuragi.

Once again within a time span of two minutes, the whole gym fell silent.

"Baby?" Ayako asked with a frown, trying to reconcile her mental picture of a baby with that of Sakuragi's. 

"Baby!" A freshman burst out laughing. The whole gym followed suit.

"Get away from my imouto-san!" Miyagi roared as he tore towards the redhead.

The word '_imouto-san'_ once again set the whole gym (except Sakuragi, Miyagi, the tall girl, and Rukawa) laughing.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" A sweet voice by the door announced.

"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi cried, and immediately redoubled his efforts to get away from his admirer.

"Ah, Haruko-san, look over here!" In the nick of time, Yohei arrived, and distracted the brunette from the incriminating scene inside.

Luckily, a savior came in the form of Ayako and her paper fan.

"Itaii!" Three voices groaned in chorus.

"What's with her and the paper fan?" Miyagi's sister asked as she was forced to release Sakuragi to nurse her injured head.

"Well, you asked for it," Miyagi told her, his eyes filled with admiration for the woman he love.

"Show's over. Back to practice, everyone," Ayako said with a clap of her hands.

"Huh?" Haruko asked in confusion. "Why? What happened?"

So the tall, fashion-conscious freshman was Miyagi's little sister. The girl had turned up for every practice that week, partly to annoy her nii-san and partly to cheer her '_baby_' on. Ayako hid a grin. Maia was bound to show up with the Sakuragi gundan soon.

And Ayako was not to be disappointed.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside the gym.

"Ryota!" A feminine voice screeched. 

The whole gym stopped and saw Maia by the entrance, panting. Behind her were the Sakuragi gundan. 

"What?" Ryota groaned. "And you guys are back?" He was harboring the fantasy that every time that the Sakuragi gundan were not around by the time practice starts, the trio had changed their minds about joining their club and tortured some other team captain instead. He could not accept the possibility that every time, they were just late.

"Wait, Ryota, you just found yourself a new security guard!" Maia interrupted Ryota's traditional opening practice grumble.

"A what?"

"Security guard," the girl replied, obviously in distaste in repeating herself.

"Mai, we don't need a security guard." Ryota told her in exasperation. He turned around. "Finish your lapses." He commanded to his team as he jogged towards the girl.

"What's happening, Ayako-san?" Haruko whispered.

Ayako shrugged. "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"You know, a security guard, the player who shoots and scores for the team from the outside," the tall girl was saying, frustration evident in her voice.

"A shooting guard, you mean," Miyagi corrected.

"Yes, a _whatever_ guard." Maia nodded.

"Where?" Ayako interjected.

"Watch this," Maia then took out a piece of paper from her bag, crumpled it and handed it to Takemiya. "Aim for that waste bin over there."

Takemiya nodded seriously as he took the crumpled paper. He aimed for the trashcan a few meters away. A look of intense concentration crossed his face. Then, he shoots.

And the paper went in.

"Yeah!" The Sakuragi gundan cheered. 

"I rock!" Takemiya beamed proudly. "Mitchy, eat your heart out!" 

whap

whap

whap

whap

"Well done, Haruko-san," Miyagi nodded to the younger girl.

"I'm so proud," Ayako nodded.

Haruko turned red at her sempai's praises.

Takemiya, Noma, and Ookuzu were down on their knees, each with a huge lump on their head.

So did Maia. The girl was becoming known as the only female member of the Sakuragi-gundan, if the amount of bonks on the head she was getting were to go by.

"No wonder Hanamichi likes her," Takemiya grumbled, glancing at Haruko.

"What was that for?" Maia glared as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"This is basketball, Mai," Miyagi told her. "Not some parlor games,"

"So?"

**~tbc**

Endnotes:

OK, not much Sakuragi here, but I'm trying to find my pace back. My so-called vacation really took a lot out of me.

And if I'm not as funny, my apologies. Not just in the mood, I guess.

**Hirame:** More disaster next chap (I hope). =)

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Thank you for loving it. A game by next chap with Takemiya as the secret weapon.

**Crazy4u:** =) Again, this one's for you.  ;)

**Devil:** thanks.****

**Rook:** You're making me blush. Really. =)


	4. We've Got Game

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters, the setting, nor the concept of this story. And thanks to my teacher who pointed out that all possible stories have already been written down (hence, there is no room for originality anymore), I apparently don't own the plot either.

A/N:

I made a lot of typos last chapter. However, as the story is reflective of my mood while writing it, I decided not to change a thing…kidding…I will reload it as soon as I get a proper Internet server…

And nope. No funnies this chapter. Maybe by the next. =)

No game either. I'm still trying to work it out in my head, sigh it's hard!

This is the real chapter 3, by the by.

Obsession 

**Chapter 3: We've Got Game**

Sakuragi was furious. Fire was burning in his eyes and in his veins. He could hurt a person real soon…

"Itaii!!!" A wounded cry rose above the normal noise of the gym, a cry that made some people sit up in attention, some people cringe, and some people sweat drop.

A ball had smacked Sakuragi on the face (once again). So instead of hurting another person, he himself was hurt.

"Gomen, Sakuragi-sempai, gomen nasai!" A nervous freshman apologized profusely, scared of being pummeled to death.

The crowd gave a nervous laugh.

But Miyagi was not amused. "Pay attention, you idiot!" Miyagi chastised Sakuragi. "The practice game against Ryonan is tomorrow, and you're playing like the amateur you are!"

"Why you, shorty!" Sakuragi growled, for he was not in the mood to be reprimanded. "Do you know you're talking to the basketball tensai?" He turned to the poor freshman who had hit him with the ball. "And you—"

A paper fan hit Sakuragi on the head.

"Itaii!" Sakuragi exclaimed for the second time that hour.

"Don't terrorize the poor freshman." Ayako had snapped at him. "It was your own fault for not paying attention."

"But Ayako-san," Sakuragi tried to reason against the long-haired brunette.

"Is this the correct way to dribble?" Noma asked, interrupting whatever it is Sakuragi was saying.

"If I bend my knees a little, do you think that my shots would become more accurate?" Takemiya asked.

"How many more reps do I have to finish?" Ookuzu was rotating the ball around one legs, then joining both of his legs to rotate the ball around both. One leg, then two. One leg, then two.

Those three were Sakuragi's main problem. Like he did last year, the Three Stooges were relegated to the side courts for a lot of basic training. But that wasn't the one Sakuragi was having problems with.

"Well done, Takemiya-kun." Haruko cheered.

It was that. While it was the slave driver Ayako who trained him, the trio's trainer was no other than his dear, sweet Haruko.

"Pay attention to the game, Sakuragi-kun!" Ayako told him with a slap of her paper fan.

"Itai!" Sakuragi cried, wrenching his attention away from his so-called friends and Haruko.

Rukawa, who was passing by, muttered something derogatory about Sakuragi under his breath.

"Sakuragi!" Miyagi had once again appeared by the redhead's side.

Sakuragi almost jumped out of his skin. 

"Sakuragi," Miyagi repeated. "If you don't perform up to par with your usual standards, we might not make it to the quarter finals." 

"Nani?" A slow grin started to appear in Sakuragi's face. "I knew it." He puffed his chest out. "The fate of the whole team depends on me." He turned to his team captain. "Don't worry," he said solemnly. "I will deliver." With that, he ran out to the court. "Yasu! Pass the ball to me!"

Ayako gazed amusedly at Miyagi. "You manipulator,"

Miyagi blushed and scratched his head. "I had to tell him something."

Now that Maia was sitting down across from him, absorbed in a book, it was easy to see that she and Miyagi were siblings. First of all, they had the same shade of hair (she only wore her pink wig that one time, and that the streak in her hair was temporary, placed there because she just watched X-Men 2). But he saw that Maia's longer hair was more curly than her nii-san's, but right now, it was parted in the middle and placed in an elaborate bun at the back of her head. They had the same color of skin. The same chocolate brown that made the younger Miyagi look like an Egyptian princess or something.

"Hey,"

The two Miyagis' eyes were also of the same color, only that the younger one had taken to wearing colored contact lenses whenever she doesn't feel like wearing her eyeglasses (she claims she's blind as a bat otherwise). And right now, behind her brown-rimmed glasses, he's got a good view of those eyes, which were lost somewhere reading a thick history book. 

"Hey, Yohei-kun," the call was followed-up by a poke of a pencil.

Mito Yohei snapped into attention. Was he just staring into space for the last hour and the half? Well, not into space, exactly but at…

"Are you OK?" A worried pair of warm brown eyes peered at him from behind those glasses.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that…" His voice trailed off as he gestured helplessly towards her.

"You're wondering what on earth I'm wearing," she grinned. "Honey, I've got an outfit for everything,"

Maia was wearing a long-sleeved brown blazer and a matching skirt. The outfit was completed by black high-heeled shoes. Taken together with the brown eyeglasses and her hair in a bun, she looked like a young professor or something. It was a lot more conservative than what she usually wears.

"And this is your studying attire," Yohei guessed weakly.

Next to her, wearing only a sweatshirt, jeans, and his oldest pair of loafers that still fit, Yohei felt like a slob.

Maia shook her head. "This is my library attire." Maia stuck her tongue out.

Yohei hid a grin. Because of his hand injury, he was unable to join any sports club, like what the rest of the Sakuragi gundan did. So he and the principal decided on a compromise. 

flashback

_"About what?" The principal asked in confusion. "What club are you looking for, young lady?"_

_"Why, the fashion club, of course!"_

_The men in the room face faulted._

_The principal cleared his throat. "You say your name is Maia?" He waved her to take a seat, one that was vacated due to the Sakuragi gundan's impromptu dance._

_The girl nodded. "Maia Miyagi," she sat down daintily._

_"Oh, Miyagi Maia."_

_"No, it's Maia Miyagi."_

_"Exactly, Miyagi Maia."_

_Maia sighed. "It's Maia, sir. Maia Miyagi."_

_The principal frowned. "That's what I said. Miyagi Maia," he took out another brown folder._

_"It's—"_

_"Have you been out of the country, Miyagi-san?" The principal interrupted the girl's correction, his eyes roaming all rover the file in the folder._

_Maia nodded as her eyes lit up. "My mom's a personal shopper," she replied. "We've been traveling all around Europe for years. I'm home-schooled throughout junior high. And just last month we were in England. I bought the most amazing pair of shoes there. It's red with—"_

_"Ah, yes, yes," the principal interrupted her. Then, he remembered the Sakuragi gundan who were hanging on to every word spoken between him and Miyagi-san. "You boys may go," he waved a hand at them. "Just remember our deal."_

_"Sir, yes, sir!" The Sakuragi gundan answered in chorus, each hoping that Mouri-san was still down on her knees…_

_"Ah, except you, Mito-san," the principal said._

_Mito sighed and went back to his seat as the rest of his friends shut the door._

_"In your record, Miyagi-san, you did very well in your entrance exam in English and Math, but your History needs a lot of improvement." The principal mused._

_"Well, sir, I haven't read much of Japanese History abroad." Maia shrugged._

_The principal grinned. "You're in luck, Miyagi-san, Mito-san here had just volunteered to tutor you in that subject."_

_"What?" Half dozing off, Mito had jerked awake at the mention of his name._

_"Aren't you, Mito-san?" The principal glared hard at him._

_"Hai, hai!" Mito replied._

_"Very well, as you were also home-schooled for a while, let Mito-san reacquaint you with the joys of a formal school system," the principal waved the two of them off._

_"But sir!" Maia protested as Mito dragged her outside. "What about my fashion club? Sir! SIR!"_

end of flashback

So that's why the two of them were spending the afternoon in the school library, instead of going into the gym to watch basketball practice. They usually hold tutorials on Sunday mornings, but tomorrow was a special day…

"Hey, Yohei-kun, you're spacing out again," 

"Huh?"

Maia grinned at him. "I just asked you if you're going to the practice game tomorrow against Ryuken,"

"Ryonan," Yohei corrected.

"Right," she wrinkled her nose. "Whatever." 

Yohei nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He was looking forward to seeing the debut of the Sakuragi gundan. "How about you?"  
  


"I just found the perfect outfit," she grinned. Then, stars began shining in her eyes. "And of course I'll be there to cheer on my honey,"

Yohei grinned. That would prove to be quite interesting, too.

~**tbc**

**EndNotes Rant:**

Thanks to those who reviewed! 

**crazy4u**: hey, glad you liked it! Well, as you probably now know, I've come back from a vacation from hell. =) Yohei's in this chappie! I like him. On the other hand, don't like Rukawa, hard to write him in without making him very much OOC. Don't want flames!

**Zackire**: squeals in delight glad you liked it.

**ayu**: well, I'm not making Yohei play basketball. I've got something else planned for him. Besides, he won't be as funny as the other three. =)  ****


	5. Insanity

Disclaimer:

Slam Dunk or any of its characters do not belong to me.

A/N:

Gotta…get…rid…of…writer's…block…

Obsession 

**Chapter 4: Insanity**

Mito Yohei was not the sort of man who cowers down in the face of adversaries.

He was strong. He was tough. He was brave. He was fearless. And he knows it.

Everyone knows it.

As second-in-command of the Sakuragi Gundan and all-around troublemaker, nobody expects the less of him.

But right now, he felt as if he was on the loosing end of a no-contest battle.

School bullies, he could handle. He faced the worse lot of the streets before and won. He made the toughest gang members tremble with his bare fists. 

But right now, he felt he wouldn't be able to handle this.

The wrath of an over-protective elder brother. An elder brother who was inches shorter than he is. Hell hath no fury…

Miyagi Ryota glowered at him. Though shorter and leaner than the younger man, he managed to look intimidating.

Yohei found himself thinking that this was what Hanamichi felt whenever he goes to Haruko-san's house, only to have Agaki-sempai open the door for him…

He cleared his throat. That was a wrong analogy. He came here as a favor to the younger girl, as she doesn't know her way to Ryonan High. And he doesn't like her, well, he doesn't like her _that_ way, the way Hanamichi liked Haruko-san. Right? Right? Right.

"So, what time are you arriving there?" Miyagi was asking him.

Yohei had to clear his throat several times before he got it into working order again. "Ah, we, ah, planned to stop by the library first to return the books she borrowed about Japanese History before going to Ryonan High. But we'll definitely be there before the game starts. I've asked some classmates to save us a seats in case we arrive late."

Miyagi seemed to be satisfied with his answer as he stepped back into the house. "Mai! Your friend is here!" He then faced Yohei again, adjusting his sunglasses, a move Yohei was positive that the senior had done to intimidate him more.

"Coming!" Maia's voice was a sweet relief to Yohei's ears.

He couldn't understand it. He handled Miyagi before. He knew that though short, he was a force to be reckoned with. In fact, he stopped a fight between Miyagi and the rest of the gundan the first time they met, knowing that such an encounter would end ugly, for both sides. But he was never this nervous in the presence of the captain ball before.

Must be because now, Miyagi had someone to actually fight for, and that would make him more violent and more focused.

Heaven have pity on the man brave enough to love Miyagi Maia.

As if on cue, the younger girl appeared behind his brother. She then roughly elbowed him away from he door so that she could pass through. "Sheesh, nii-san, the least you could've done was to invite Yohei-kun inside,"

And now, Yohei realized why Miyagi was volatile.

It seemed like the fashion-slave had outdid herself today.

She had dyed her hair red—to match that of Sakuragi's—that was the first thing you would notice about her. Then, she donned a black tank top that was several sizes too small, it fitted her body perfectly, revealing a sliver if flesh between her blouse and her Capri pants. Her Capri pants that reached her mid-thigh was red and looked as if it was painted on. And she had on red sneakers that showed off her perfect ankles.

Yohei felt like he was committing a mortal sin just by looking at her.

But perhaps, the factor that most placed Miyagi at edge was the print on Maia's tank top. It read '_baby_' in bold, silver and red letters. It was as if she was declaring that today was the official opening of capture-the-redhead.

Behind Maia, Miyagi removed his team jacket. Yohei noticed a defeated look in his eyes. 

Miyagi handed his jacket to his sister. "Wear this," Maia was about to protest when Miyagi waved her off. "It's cold out, you might catch a cold, wearing only that,"

Maia grumbled as she reluctantly accepted the jacket and wore it.

Miyagi turned to Yohei. "Make sure she wears that the whole day. I would personally hold you responsible for her well-being today."

Yohei nodded and resisted to urge to salute and click his heels. He felt like a bodyguard.

"We're leaving now, nii-san!" Maia called out cheerily as she stepped outside, grabbed Yohei's wrist and started to drag him away.

"What are you guys doing here?" 

Takemiya, Noma, and Ookuzu turned at the incredulous voice. And immediately nose-bled.

Yohei shook his head in disgust. 

"Hey guys?" Maia frowned. 

"Maia-chan!" Takemiya recovered first. "How're you doing?" He attempted a macho pose, which was really hard to do considering they were all on the platform, waiting for their train to arrive.

"Why are you still here?" Maia repeated as she was, obviously, immune to Takemiya's charms.

"What do you mean?" Noma asked. "We're actually early." He scratched his head cluelessly as his other hand clutched at the scrap of paper he was holding.

Ookuzu nodded as he stepped beside Maia and attempted to slip an arm around the girl.

Buy Yohei was quicker. He was able to shield Maia from the blond guy's advances.

"Your train was supposed to leave ten minutes ago," Maia told them with a frown. 

"And you're waiting in the wrong station," Yohei added as he gave Ookuzu the evil eye.

"But your brother specifically told us to wait for this train at this hour," Noma said as he waved around the piece of paper.

Yohei frowned as he took the paper and read Miyagi's chicken scratch. Horrible penmanship must run in the family… "This train would take you on the other side of the city, not Ryonan High,"

"Ryonan High?" The three chorused.

Maia nodded. "That's where the practice game would be held, right?"

"But Captain Miyagi told us that it'll be held in Furikan High,"

"Maybe he was misinformed."

"And he forgot to tell us."

Yohei didn't have the heart to tell the three that it was most probably on purpose and that they've been had.

It was still too early for the basketball game, but already, a crowd had formed outside the basketball gym. In fact, it was too early that the basketball team of Ryonan High hadn't arrived yet.

Luckily, the Sakuragi gundan was able to sneak inside with no problem at all.

After all, they had a lot of practice, sneaking into concerts, adult movies, and gambling houses…

"Nii-san!" Maia called out as they made their way to the gym. 

Yohei noticed the crestfallen look on Miyagi's face when he saw his three rookies beside his sister.

"Baby!" On the other hand, the look on the other Miyagi's face was the anti-thesis of that her brother's as she saw the object of her affection. Without hesitation, she took off a running start to launch herself at the redheaded giant.

"Ahhh!" Sakuragi cried out, already too late to ward off the younger girl. He took a few steps backward to compensate for the force of the girl.

"Maia," veins popped all over Miyagi's head.

Thankfully, Haruko-san was still not there as she was in the locker room with Ayako, arranging the team's first aid kit.

"I missed you so much, baby,"

"Baby, eh?" An amused voice called out.

Heads turned to the owner of the voice.

"Mitsui!"

"Just came to check on the team," Mitsui gave his I-don't-give-a-damn grin. "How's the team doing, Miyagi?" Without waiting for an answer, Mitsui turned to Sakuragi. "You finally found yourself a fangirl, eh?"

Sakurgai desperately tried to pry off Maia away, but from the looks of things, it seemed that she had sunk her nails into him, without any intention of letting go.

"So you found my replacement yet?" Mitsui asked.

But before he can reply, a loud and hearty laugh interrupted their conversation. "Replacement?" It was Takemiya. "I'm a million times better than you," he laughed again, that of a mad man's.

"You?" Mitsui asked in disgust.

"I can beat you in a three-point shootout with on hand tied behind my back!" Takemiya declared, his glasses reflecting the glare of the sun.

Mitsui growled. "Why you…"

"Mitsui-sempai!" A feminine voice called out in surprise.

Sakuragi looked at the gym doors and say Ayako walk in, with Haruko not far behind. He redoubled his efforts to get Maia off him.

Fortunately, Maia seemed fascinated by the conversation between Takemiya and Mitsui. She got down on her own.

Sakuragi gave a sigh of relief.

Mitsui, incensed beyond reason, ignored the arrival of the team managers.

Takemiya flexed his right arm, touched it with the fingers of his left hand, and kissed the fingers which were held in a peace sign. "Yeah, my three-pointer muscles. I can feel then throbbing in anticipation,"

"Muscles? You want muscles? Well, then, look at this," Mitsui said as he hitched the sleeve of his shirt upwards and bent his arm so that the muscles in his right shoulder would bulge. 

"How about this?" Sakuragi, wanting to show off to his lady-love, flexed both arms to show off his muscles on both arms.

"Feel this," Mitsui turned to Maia, who was the female closest to him. "Muscles, honey, pure muscles."

Maia delightedly obliged him. "Wow,"

"Oh, yeah?" Sakuragi demanded, his eyes narrowing into two fiery slits in his face. "Try this on for size," he suddenly took of his shirt to show off his abs.

"Nice six-pack," Maia nodded her approval. "Can I touch it too?"

"You are soo enjoying this, aren't you?" Miyagi demanded from her sister. He was wondering how he lost control of the situation so bad.

Maia looked up bemusedly. "How can you tell?"

"Stop it, both of you," a voice interrupted the argument between Mitsui and Sakuragi. It was Takemiya. He, too, had taken his shirt off. "These are muscles." He then flexed his right arm. His left hand squeezed the underside of his right arm so that the fat would bulge upwards, making his right arm bulky like that of Popeye the Sailorman. "C'mon, Maia-chan, feel it too!"

The people in the gym sweatdropped.

**~tbc**

P.S.

Just a little something to try and force my creative juices to flow. Right. That and the perv in me trying to break loose…

This is for **anime-loverjc** and **crazy4u**. Thanks guys.


End file.
